


A Long Day of Kingly Duties

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: And also fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Part 2 will be smut, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was inspired by the art of Alistair in World of Thedas vol. 2 where he has long hair and a beard (and looks absolutely gorgeous).</p>
<p>Summary: Alistair has been in meetings all day long for weeks since the break out of the mages and templars and when Elissa gets good news from the healer, she decides to pamper her loving husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

She knew he would be tired today. He was in meetings with dignitaries all day long and she knew just how much he hated it. Their handmaiden brought a plate of cheese and fruit along with a bottle of wine and prepared a hot bath just moments before he would walk through the door. When she heard the door creak open, then shut, she turned out of their bathing room with just her orlesian silk robe draped around her body. A small frown appeared on her face as she saw Alistair, leaning against the door, shoulders slumped and his forehead pressed against the wood. With the mage rebellion, he’s been busier than ever. So busy, in fact, that he hasn’t had time to shave or get a proper haircut. Not that she minded one bit. His reddish blond hair fell just above his shoulders, and what used to be just fine stubble was now forming into a full beard. She had to admit that he looked rather handsome…and  _ravishing_  with it. Blush formed on her cheeks as she thought of ravishing him.  _Well, the healer did say that today was the best time for it_ …she thought as she crept behind him and her hands slowly slid up his mint green cloak and over the leather and fur mantle, her fingers untying the laces that held them together. **  
**

“Long day?” she asked softly against his ear, rising onto her tiptoes. He grunted in response as she discarded the armor to the chair near the door. Her hands ran down his sides and around his waist to untie his belt, her lips feathered kisses from his ear to his neck, his facial hair tickling the top of her nose. The leather belt fell to the floor as she worked her way through the rest of his armor until he was down to just his brown cloth undershirt, breeches, and boots, his body turned away from the door and he smiled down at her tiredly. She tugged on his hands, leading him into the bathing room where the hot bath, food and candlelight was waiting for them.

“You didn’t ha-” she pressed her fingers to his lips to stop him.

“I know,” she nodded. “I wanted to. You’ve barely had a moment to rest since the events at Kirkwall. I thought that I could help you  _unwind_ ,” she murmured, her fingers tracing the line of hair above his lip and down to his cheek. He quickly discarded the rest of his clothing while she slipped her robe off and slid into the steaming water.

“Are you going to lean forward?” he asked, his eyebrow quirked and his hands on his naked hips. Her eyes drifted down his chest, dark blond hair splayed across the expanse and forming a line down his abdomen. While he has lost some tone from the years off the battlefield, she could still see the taut muscles clenching as he laughed. “Dear wife? Are you there?” Before she jerked her gaze to meet his, she snuck a peek at his length that was on display for only her.

“Yes, dear husband?” she asked, her eyes glinting naughtily.

“I asked if you were going to lean forward to make room for me?” he asked again. She shook her head and giggled.

“No but there is plenty of room for you in front of me,” she purred, her head leaning back against the cool marble. Usually when they bathed together, he sat behind her so his hands were free to roam her body. The tub was rather big, it was a long oval shape and when it was full of water, it would just barely skim the underside of her chin. Luckily the handmaiden had assumed the bath was for both so the tub wasn’t holding nearly as much water as it would for just one person. His chuckle turned into a sigh of relief as the heat coursed through his sore muscles.

Her hands slid down his back as he settled in between her legs. He groaned as his head fell back onto her shoulder, her lips kissing just above his brow. She reached for the bar of soap, dipped it into the water, and rubbed his chest in slow circles, bubbles of soap forming on his skin.

“You’re too good for me, you know that?” he mumbled, his fluttering as he started to fall asleep.

“Don’t believe that for a second,” she said, smiling, “sit up so I can get your hair wet.” Another groan emitted from him as she shifted in the bath, the water stirring around them.

“I really should shave this awful bear-”

_“Don’t you dare_ ,” she laughed, grabbing the small bowl and filling it with water. He chuckled at her reaction.

“Oh, does it increase my devastatingly good looks, my lady? Does it make you knees tremble just thinking about it?” he asked. She bit her lip as she gently poured the water over his ginger locks, her fingers coming to massage his head and he moaned under her ministrations.

“Perhaps,” she whispered against his ear and she saw a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “I actually have some good news,” she paused, his head turned just enough so he could see her from the corner of his eye, “I met with the healer today…and she said that tonight…would be the best time to try…to try for a baby.” He turned around completely to look at her, water dripping down his shoulders from his hair. His expression went from being in awe to a look of desire as his hands snaked up her legs.

“ _Then what are we waiting for?”_


	2. Part Two

She felt his hands slide over her thighs, gently caressing the wet skin, before pulling her closer to straddle his lap. Her clit brushed against his hardening length and shudder ran through her body, anticipation of what’s to come. His honeyed eyes bore into hers, desire flooding in with hope, and his finger traced up her jaw. The feathered touches made her skin tingle and she leaned into his palm when he came to cup her cheek. His lips met hers in a soft kiss. Her breath hitched and her heart felt as though it stopped beating. There have been many kisses shared between them, but only few that matched the emotion that this held. Their first kiss being the one, shared after the battle at Redcliffe, the first night they made love and the other being on their wedding day that took place before the actual ceremony.

His beard tickled against her face, but it was a welcomed change. She could feel the corner of his lips curl into a smile as his arm wrapped around her backside, pushing her even closer against the slick planes of his abdomen. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip, begging for entry which he quickly gave. Their kiss deepened as tongues danced with each other, her fingers tangled in his hair. She moaned into his mouth as she could feel his member pressing against her bottom and his grip tightened. The water around them splashed as Alistair pulled them out of the water, the cold air prickling at their skin.

“Alistair!” she shrieked, breaking away from his kiss. He laughed as he carried her into the bedroom. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands gripping his shoulders and she gazed down at him in wonder. She could still see that boy she met all those years ago at Ostagar, but his features grew stronger as he aged, both with wisdom and strength. Even beneath all that hair, she could still picture the laugh lines etched into his skin. Not entirely from age, but from all the ways his mouth contorted into a smile. She could watch him smile for hours and still be entranced by his beauty. He laid her flat on the bed, the cotton becoming soaked as their naked bodies fell upon it. His hips pressed against hers as he settled between her thighs and he smiled down at her as he rested on his forearms. Blush crept to her cheeks as she looked her over. Naturally, they’ve seen each other naked several times…in fact, whenever they’re alone in their quarters they’re often without clothes. But the way he looked at her now…Maker, she felt like it was their first time again.

“Why are you blushing?” he chuckled. She giggled and her hand stroked his cheek.

“Just the way you’re looking at me,” she paused, licking her lips. “It’s like you’re looking at me for the very first time,” she murmured. He bit his lip and sunk his head lower to hers.

“Maker, smite me if I don’t look at you like that every day for the rest of my life,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. “This…tonight…it feels different, feels  _right_. Like it’s really going to happen this time. Can you feel it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she choked out, her thumbs caressing his cheekbones before tilting her head up to touch their lips again. The softness quickly turned into fervent grasps, their tongues entwining, fingers interlocking, their hips undulating, hard flesh pressing against supple skin.

He trailed kisses down her neck and leading to her breasts. He swirled her pert nipple in his mouth, his lips sucking the small peak while his hand came to massage the other. She moaned and curled a hand into his hair, beads of water dripping onto her fingers. He lavished her other breast before continuing his trail of kisses down her stomach. His eyes flicked up to hers as he slowly kissed around her belly and dipped his tongue shallowly into her bellybutton. He slid his hands down her sides, fire chasing his fingertips as they came to rest on her thighs.

His head laid against the inside of her thigh, admiring her sex through clouded eyes. Her head tossed to the side, her moan suppressed by the pillow, as his thumb traced her folds, parting them slightly. He kissed her thigh as his finger grazed her heat, slipping over the entrance and coming to flick her clit. Her hips bucked against his hand and he smiled as he kissed her skin, leading to her core. He inserted a finger, achingly slow, another moan released into the pillow. She could feel the tip curl inside her, pressing into her walls. Tingles shot down her spine and let to her center, heat pooled in her belly and her slick coated his finger.

“Look at me Liss,” he panted. She turned her gaze to him and saw his face hovering over her apex, his hot breath blowing on her. His tongue slid along her folds, teasing her before finally licking her clit softly. Her moans grew louder as his tongue circled her nub, his mouth closing around it, sucking gently. He inserted another finger, his pace quickening, his tongue matching the speed. Her hips rolled wildly against him, her hand came back to grip his hair in her fist, pushing his face closer and closer as her orgasm was at the edge. She arched her back, her vision fading to white as she rode her release. He buried his face into her sex, her cum dripping into his beard.  Once her sight came back, she pulled at his shoulders to tear his face away.

“Alistair, I  _need you_ ,” she moaned. He groaned and he pulled himself over her, his hand quickly wiping his facial hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips crashing down on hers, her taste infiltrating her mouth. He slid inside of her, slowly bringing himself to the hilt. She moaned into his mouth, her body screaming with ecstasy as he filled her. His hips rolled against her, creating a slow pace of long thrusts. He gripped her thigh, bringing her leg to wrap around his waist and creating a new angle. His groan made his lips break from hers, his face coming to rest in the crook of her neck.

“I love you,” he murmured, his lips placing open-mouthed kisses to her neck. Her hands slid up his back, fingernails digging into the skin, and grasped at his long hair, still wet from the bath.

“I love you too,” she whispered. His thrusts became faster, but not harder. Tonight was more than just sex. It was about their love, their future and happiness. But, in that moment, their hearts beat as one and the rest of Thedas was nonexistent. Tears welled in her eyes. She never thought it possible, not only for her to love someone with her entire soul, but for someone to feel the same about her unconditionally.

Their moans became a song that echoed through their chamber, accompanied by the creaking of the bed and the light tapping of rain against the window. Wet bodies slid against each other in passionate agony, hands moving to interlace fingers. Alistair nipped at her neck as his hips began to jerk out of the pace he set. She rolled her hips to meet his, his pelvis rubbing against her clit. Their grips tightened, her inner walls squeezed around his throbbing length. Heat boiled in her stomach, nearing another release. She could feel his jaw drop open and his muscles contract against her body. With one final thrust, pushing a deep as he can get, stars explode in her eyes as she rides both of their orgasms. His seeds poured into her as he whispered soft ‘i love you’s’ into her ear. Alistair’s moved from hers to wrap his arms around her lithe body and buried her in his warmth.

“I don’t think we should ever leave this bed. Far too many delightful things happen in it,” he quipped tiredly. She laughed quietly as he shifted to lay his head on her chest, her fingers brushing the hair from his face.

“I agree, my bearded King,” she muses. A grin stretched on his face, but as her eyes fluttered closed, she couldn’t make out his response before drifting to sleep. 


End file.
